1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automotive lamp and a method and system for controlling the same, and more particularly, to an automotive lamp capable of informing an ambient vehicle approaching from one side behind the vehicle of a vehicle state by irradiating light of a road pattern indicating the vehicle state to an area behind the vehicle, and a method for controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, vehicles includes various lamps having lighting functions for enabling a driver to easily see objects around the vehicle when driving at night and a signaling function for informing drivers of other vehicles or pedestrians about the driver's intentions. For example, a head lamp and a fog lamp are used to provide lighting functions, and blinkers, reversing lamps, stop lamps and side markers are used to provide signaling functions.
A reversing lamp is turned on which a vehicle is shifted into reverse to inform other drivers that the vehicle will be backing up so that other drivers or pedestrians can make preparations. In this case, since the reversing (backup) lamp is installed on the rear side of the vehicle, it is difficult for a vehicle approaching from a left or right side behind the vehicle to see the reversing lamp. Accordingly, accidents due to failing to recognize the reverse movement of the vehicle may occur.
Further, when a driver opens a door of the vehicle and gets out of the vehicle, another vehicle approaching from one side in front of the vehicle can see the driver getting out of the vehicle, whereas it is difficult for another vehicle approaching from one side behind the vehicle to see that the driver is getting out of the vehicle.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a system and method enabling other vehicles to easily see a situation where a vehicle is reversing or a door is opened.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.